Trouble Comes in Twos
by Crazychicke
Summary: ONE-SHOT. NOT SLASH. Fred and George chuckled to themselves as they thought of the game they were about to play. The consequences would be horrific if they were caught. If they were caught. Inspired by Hamish & Andy 3 Step hiding.


**Disclaimer: This is not owned by me. JK owns everything HP.**

**This little one shot is dedicated to the funniest guys I've ever met. Hamish & Andy from 2dayFM Australian Radio. They are so hilarious, they reminded me of Fred & George. They did a skit called ****Three Step hiding (Nick-Knocking ie when someone knocks on the door of a stranger or friend's house and runs away before the door is opened.) The video if you want to view it is called "****Hamish and Andy 3 step hiding"****. type this into Youtube and you'll find it. So without further ado...*drum roll* Remember, read & review, please.**

**Trouble Comes in Twos**

It Fred's idea. The Weasley twins had a free period; and what else were they to do with their time. Most corridors of Hogwarts were empty that afternoon; most students either in classes, the library or their common rooms. The grounds outside were damp from the rain and the sky was grey and misty. Fred and George chuckled to themselves as they thought of the game they were about to play. The consequences would be horrific if they were caught. _If they were caught._

Fred hovered his fist inches from the door of choice while George, blindfolded and eager stood beside him bouncing on his toes. "Do it!" George hissed with glee while Fred hesitated.

"Can't wait to see the look on Lockhart's face!" Fred chortled. Then he knocked, two brief, sharp knocks and sprinted, removing George's blindfold as he went. It was George's turn to take three steps and hide on the last step. Luckily for George, after his eyes re-focussed he saw it was possible to conceal himself behind a tapestry after taking three larger- than-normal strides and he pulled the tapestry over himself and held his breath.

Fred watched as Gilderoy Lockhart finally opened the door with a look of annoyance on his face and a brush in his hand. Fred guessed it was true what they said about him brushing his "golden locks" He tried not to snort. Lockhart muttered something resembling 'nuisance kids' and slammed his office door. Fred pulled back the tapestry and George grinned. 'Your turn now."

"Who did you have in mind?" Fred asked. George shrugged, put the blindfold on his brother and spun him around a few times before grabbing the scruff of his shirt and depositing him on none other than Minerva McGonagall's office step. Normally they wouldn't try anything of the sort because McGonagall was a smart witch and somehow she was all-knowing. But George wanted to see if it _was_ possible and besides there were only a few teaches they could try without the ramifications of their little game blowing up in their face.

So George's fist came to knock on the door before he bolted with Fred's blindfold. Fred didn't have time to where George was hiding; he only had seconds before McGonagall would open the door. Three steps; he reminded himself. McGonagall's hall was bare and there was nothing to hide behind in the long corridor. Fred tapped his wand and muttered something. A large pot-plant sprang out of his wand and he took three steps to then scrunch over and hide behind it's long fat leaves.

McGonagall appeared at the door. She had been in conversation with Professor Sprout. Fred held his breath. "Who is it, Minerva?"

"I'm not sure yet." McGonagall said, pursing her lips.

"Come back in, your tea will get cold. Perhaps a first year got lost?"

"I don't think it was a first year." But she shut the door anyway. Fred didn't appear until he was sure she was gone and he left the pot-plant on her doorstep as a gift to brighten up her office. He knocked once more but floored it round the corner where he'd seen George run.

"Very funny."

"Didn't she see you?'

"You never said we couldn't use magic."

"My turn then."

"I know just the place."

By the time Fred had lured George down to the dungeons he couldn't hold in his laughter and George, lifted his nose to breath in the dampness.

"Where are we?" He said as Fred chuckled.

"Three-steps remember?"

"OK.' George waited until Fred's fingers stole his blindfold and the first thing he saw was the black dungeon bricks and a large wooden door. Fred had knocked once and run, leaving George to swear and take cover under a rug he summoned from one of the floors. Not even three seconds later, the door flung open and Severus Snape brandished his wand with a flick of his wrist and George who was biting his tongue yet out a yelp and the rug flew up to reveal him in a scrunched up ball. Then there was another yelp and Fred, who had run around the corner was being chased back towards them.

Snape's familiar drawl echoed the dungeons. "What have we here?"

"Game over." George murmured, disappointedly.

"Am I to understand that this interruption was a game?" Fred and George broke out into grins, even though this action would certainly cause them trouble. "Detention. Be here tonight at 8pm and I will have something equally as enthralling for you."

Fred and George groaned. Still, at least they knew the game could be entertaining. Maybe next time they'd try it out at the Burrow.

**A/N: Meh short one-shot, but it was just a small idea. Nothing more to add. If you like this, go check out my other stories. Please read and review. Thank you.**


End file.
